Irreplaceable
by ForeverChocolateRoses
Summary: Wanda loved her sister but her brother was irreplaceable.


**Irreplaceable**

**A/N: Set a few weeks after the last episode.**

A little bit of Wanda hated Lorna.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her little sister, there was no question there, but there was still that little bit of her that wanted to scream at the green-haired girl.

Lorna was her baby sister, in near every aspect; she had a childish perspective on life, like there were no problems at all, she never had to deal with conflict before, living in her own little bubble. She was treated like a princess since birth and knew nothing else but the best.

Wanda and Pietro grew up seeing their father return home with his uniform splattered in blood and a scowl on his face. He never had time to tend to his children, to bond; he had taught them of the cruelty that humanity had done to their kind, they didn't even knew what mutants were then, they were just aware that their father held a lot of pain in his heart.

Then, at six years old, Magneto had gained enough supporters and power to lead his army; they had moved out of their small apartment on the corner of a run-down street and into what could only be described as a palace; their father's new found power had its benefits, they were allowed to have whatever they wanted.

All they wanted was their father there; to take them to the park, to play games and to kiss them goodnight and read them a story until they slowly drifted off... But that was apparently not something within his, seemingly limitless, power. He didn't have time for children in his plan for mutant supremacy.

That all changed when he brought home the baby with the little tufts of green hair.

He told them that this was their sister, and they should treat her like one. She was the family's little princess; she lived a life of luxury, nothing like the cold nights and even colder treatment from their father. She was the apple of her father's eye, the perfect daughter.

When Wanda and Pietro got their powers, their father had been so pleased, but that was all he was capable of being, never happy or proud, just _pleased. _Of course, in the years that followed, when little Lorna got Daddy's powers; he was overjoyed, he finally found the heir to all his glory and to his newly-founded haven 'Genosha'.

And that dream shattered too when it became apparent that she was not fit for the world they lived in, her fragile mind fitted her fragile body, her powers were strong but they were useless without the will behind them. That's when everything started to go downhill.

Wanda was the obvious choice for Magneto's second-in-command; she was utterly devoted to her father, standing by him through thick and thin. This was a trait not shared by her brother; he had been as devoted to him as his twin but he hadn't wanted to follow each rule, each regulation to a T. And that had deemed his unworthy in his father's eyes.

It had been one of the hardest moments of the young girl's life when she saw her brother taken away from her; she was numb to her father's empty comforts as the tears made their way down her cheeks. She didn't care about mutant rights or Genosha or even her father, she just wanted her brother back.

Her father had it drilled into her mind that he had it coming and that it was better for everyone, Lorna wholeheartedly believed her precious Daddy and accepted it without a second thought; but Wanda wasn't that easy to convince. She knew that all her brother wanted was for them to be a family again, not royalty, hell, not even saviours, just them.

It got worse when the plans to 'extend' Genosha's reach began. He was prepared to kill innocent people just so he could be supreme. Hundreds of people lost their lives in cold blood and that could never be allowed to happen again. She exiled her father from their home.

And so here she sat, on the throne of Genosha, no wiser, no happier. Her 'beloved' brother had chosen their father's side over hers; after all the betrayal, the cruel words, the disowning, her brother was still loyal to him. She had rarely seen Lorna these days; she spent most of her time in the garden.

She really did love her baby sister; she would bring her flowers to cheer her up, always hug her when she felt down and the naive little girl gave her a faint glimmer of hope in the dark times.

But then there was that little bubble of resentment that kept a cloud of guilt above her head; Lorna could never hate her father, she still loved him after all that had happened. She would never have to feel the pressure of organising a fallen society from scratch, the stress causing thin streaks of silver to show in her chestnut locks, she was only twenty-one. She would never feel the pain of exiling her other half, her twin, the one person who understood her.

That was the main reason for it all; she loved Lorna, truly she did, but Lorna thought she could fill a void that was left by her closest friend. But that could never happen.

Because, to her; Pietro was irreplaceable.


End file.
